


Пилот

by M_Vish



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drama, Drama & Romance, Established Relationship, Incest, M/M, Sibling Incest
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-20
Updated: 2019-01-20
Packaged: 2019-10-13 04:53:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17481560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/M_Vish/pseuds/M_Vish
Summary: кода к 1.01





	Пилот

Пробраться в новый дом Сэма проще простого. Дину даже не приходится взламывать замок — он просто берет ключи из небольшого углубления над дверным косяком. Там, где их всегда оставлял брат, даже в детстве. При всей привитой отцом осторожности Сэм наивно полагал, что спрятать ключи от дома под коврик или под старый цветочный горшок — надежно. 

В квартире нет ничего из того, что подсознательно ожидает увидеть Дин: ни собаки, которую Сэм так хотел завести, ни сигнализации, как водится в домах практически у всех цивилов, ни даже коврика перед дверью. Но нет и привычной соленой дорожки у порога и на подоконниках — Дин специально проверяет. Интересно, что еще сохранил в себе Сэм от их прежней жизни, а что самонадеянно постарался забыть? Осматривая жилище, Дин намеренно не передвигается бесшумно — это тоже интересно. Смог ли Сэм? Научился ли быть нормальным? Сколько в нем еще осталось от охотника?

Когда на него нападают сзади и после короткой стычки валят на пол, Дин понимает: не смог, не научился мирной жизни — Сэм все еще охотник. Мысли заставляют трепетать от предвкушения и теплой радостью оседают внутри. Это все еще его Сэмми.

Дин смотрит на Сэма, сидящего рядом с ним в машине, и только сейчас его отпускает, и он понимает, как на самом деле скучал. Желание выбить из Сэма всю ту дурь, из-за которой он свалил два года назад и которая так прочно засела у него в голове, нестерпимо. Хочется вытряхнуть его из этой нормальной жизни, которую он называет своей, потому что Сэм не вписался в неё, как и не вписались в него все эти правила и рамки, само общество и его законы — лицемерие со всех сторон. Все это просто рвется наружу. Заехать в челюсть, повалить на землю, показать, выпустить то, что мучило так долго. Драться с Сэмом под ритмы AC/DC за все те пустые, мрачные два года. Целовать его под Металлику за то, что послушал, пошел сейчас. Вот так — вместе с братом — Импала ощущается правильно. Сэм чувствует то же — Дин прекрасно это видит. Так же как и то, что охота подходит брату: он такой, каким должен быть — он на своем месте. 

Сэм отмахивается, отнекивается, упорно делает вид, будто не помнит — не хочет помнить — что их связывало нечто большее, чем просто родственные отношения. Но стереть ластиком, просто выбросить это из памяти не получится ни у первого, ни у второго — да и кто из них, в принципе, пойдет на подобное? Грех, абсурд, порок, грязь — так называют это где-то в том мире, в котором сейчас обитает Сэм. Неправильное и отвратительное. Горячее, родное, лучшее — так называет это Дин. Так когда-то говорил об этом и Сэм. Это осталось в его глазах — то самое жадное, болезненное, что всегда было только их. Дин видит это, когда выходит из душа, намеренно спустив на бедрах полотенце как можно ниже. Видит, как Сэм на него смотрит, прежде чем отвернуться. Ничего, у Дина достаточно терпения.

Больше одиночества в однообразных мотельных номерах, без Сэма, Дин ненавидел разговоры со свидетелями. Все его умения в этом деле были завязаны на брате. Обаять, если женщина, заинтересовать, если мужчина. Бывали и исключения. От присутствия Дина люди расслаблялись, но правильные вопросы умел задавать именно Сэм. Такие, которые не давали возможности солгать или на которые невозможно было ответить двояко, те, что подталкивали к нужному ответу и свидетелей, и Дина. 

И сейчас, опрашивая подростков, Дин расслабляется, наслаждаясь тем самым ощущением парности, идеального сочетания ума и силы, обаяния и тонкого интеллекта, качества, присущим им обоим в равной степени, но идеально сбалансированным и работающим в совокупности, в тандеме — то самое чувство, которое когда-то и подтолкнуло их друг к другу в постель — две идеально дополняющие друг друга части одного целого, во всем. 

Обрабатывая в номере мотеля рану, оставленную ногтями этой Сучки в белом, Дин не может перестать задавать себе вопрос: «Почему?». Почему она напала на Сэма? Он знает брата. Его Сэмми правильный мальчик, он не стал бы изменять своей милой подружке. Сам Сэм молчит, и по нему видно, он смущен. Не озадачен и удивлен, как Дин, а находится в крайней степени смущения. Зашивая, стягивая края раны, Дин про себя считает удары сердца Сэма. На восемьсот шестом он заканчивает. На восемьсот восьмом зализывает красные полосы на его груди. На восемьсот одиннадцатом Сэм валится на кровати на спину. На восемьсот двенадцатом он целует Дина в губы, и Дин перестает считать. 

Он хочет сказать — много, все, сейчас — но Сэм и без того знает, видит и чувствует. Дин словно сходит с ума, теряет рассудок, цепляется за волосы брата, путается в них пальцами, целует и кусает, засасывает влажную кожу на шее. Он пытается не сорваться прямо сейчас от осознания самого факта, что наконец уже случилось то, чего так долго не хватало, то, от чего чуть не истерлись ладони, то, что убивало его каждую ночь, всплывая в памяти почти ощутимо, заставляя беззвучно скулить и выть от боли. Стонет он и сейчас — не может удержаться от пропитанных похотью звуков. 

Комната, в которой все еще чувствуется присутствие Джона Винчестера, с фотографией на зеркале, с обклеенными газетными вырезками стенами, с беспорядком и рассыпанной на полу солью, плывет вокруг. Перед глазами все смазывается, теряется на краю сознания. Целым остается только Сэм. Он мечется и всхлипывает, как от боли. Дин его понимает, чувствует то же. Он впивается в брата, желая быть ближе, не разлететься вместе с окружающим на осколки цвета, мелькающие перед глазами. Сэм под ним так легко поддается, раскрывается Дину, что он не может, просто не может больше держаться. Дин делает Сэму больно настолько, насколько сейчас способен позволить себе таким образом показать отчаяние, снедавшее изнутри.

Сэм снова уйдет — Дин знает. Все это иллюзия, как и та, другая, жизнь, которую выбрал Сэм, — ненастоящая, пустая и серая. Но сейчас Дин хочет руками, зубами, языком и голосом достучаться до него хоть немного. Он знает, Сэм поймет — он всегда понимает. Сэм должен принять самого себя, дать себе возможность вспомнить, каков он есть. Впрочем, он не забывал — Дин уверен. Дин это чувствует в каждом облегченном вздохе, в каждом стоне, в движениях. Сэм хочет вернуться и не может отпустить себя. Больше всего это похоже на один из Диновых многочисленных кошмаров, которые одолевали его после ухода Сэма. В их движениях больше нет той легкости, что была раньше; осталась страсть, но ушла нежность. Дин кажется сам себе составными частями пистолета, который пытаются собрать заново после годов простоя. 

Больно, плохо, но нельзя остановиться, нельзя отказаться от такого Сэма, являющегося его основной частью. И Дину надо поработать над собой, быть немного нежнее, как раньше, но и так хорошо, и так понятно. Он шепчет на ухо Сэму все, что думает. Шепчет про пистолет, про то, как было хреново без него, какой Сэм идиот, трус, любимый, хороший, мой, правильный — и броня раскалывается. Он открывает Дину того себя, которого старательно пытался стереть, уничтожить — бесполезно, невозможно. Они оба это знают. Сэм собирает Дина воедино, снова склеивает, спаивает их, делает его новым, чистым. Наконец. 

Дин кончает позорно скоро, проникнув внутрь Сэмового тела — два или три толчка, — и чувствует, как выстреливает внутри натянутая пружина. Впрочем, Сэм не отстает. Отпустив себя полностью, он громко кричит, когда ладонь Дина оборачивается вокруг его члена, и выливается ему в кулак, горячо, липко, много — как раньше. Правильно. Настолько правильно, что жутко осознавать — они вместе, пока за Сэмом снова не захлопнется дверца Импалы, оставив сидение еще на какое-то время теплым, нагретым его телом, и, наверное, очень надолго пустым. Сэм слишком упрям, чтобы так сдаться, даже если он сам понимает, какая жизнь для него лучше. Пора снова начинать считать.

Высаживая Сэма у его дома в Пало-Альто, Дин чувствует себя так, будто сам себе отрезает ухо. Или нет, скорее руку или сразу вырезает сердце. Он не может попросить Сэма остаться, только не снова — Дин уже просил однажды, больше он так не сможет, не вслух. Дин говорит, почти умоляет — позой, движением, взглядом, всем своим, как ему кажется, уже изрезанным телом. Он вновь смотрит в спину уходящему Сэму и ничего не хочет сейчас так сильно, как того, чтобы тот остался с ним. Кажется, для этого он готов сделать всё что угодно. 

После, когда от Сэма густо, тяжело пахнет горем и дымом, Дин не может почувствовать себя виноватым. За многое, к чему даже не имеет отношения, — может, а за это нет. Сэм важнее. Всегда. Дин не рад, нет, он не может быть рад тому, что случилось. Ему жаль, он чувствует боль Сэма, хочет забрать ее себе и знает, со временем у него получится. Сэм смотрит на него, и Дин понимает, что сейчас ломается и прошлое, и настоящее и начинается неизвестное, возможно, недолгое будущее. Каким оно будет, не зависит ни от одного из них. Дин больше не будет давить, хотя он прямо не делал этого никогда, но все же. Он хочет, чтобы Сэм сам пришел к нему — во всех смыслах. И не важно почему: прячась ли от этой раздирающей теперь пустоты, той дыры, что образовалась прямо сейчас на месте, где в его сердце была Джессика, или от простой потребности в нем — Дин примет его любым, когда угодно и больше не отпустит. 

— Пора делать дело!

Слова, как выстрел, разрывают звенящую тишину внутри Дина, ставят точку и отрезают их от всего, что было раньше. Дин, наконец, может вздохнуть без ощущения давящей боли в груди.


End file.
